


Born in a Night's Storm

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Random Angel Mpreg Babbling [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pregnant Balthazar, not for the faint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Team Free Will gets a call in the middle of the night from a newly resurreced and, apparently pregnant, Balthazar, begging for help.





	Born in a Night's Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in some undisclosed period of time of peace. I pulled this out of the nether regions of my disturbed brain, before anyone asks.

Thunder sounded around the bunker, the rain lashing the outside walls. It was the worst storm of the year. Not catastrophic, but bad enough that the Winchesters were practically singing the prayers of _someone_ that they didn't have to be out in it. They were warm and dry inside the bunker. They were watching Game of Thrones, or at least, trying to. Every few minutes, it seemed, they had to pause to explain _something_ to Cas. He was pressed up against Dean's side, with his head tilted in confusion.

And then the TV was paused again. But it wasn't because of Cas's questions. It was because of loud banging on the door of the bunker. The boys exchanged suspicious looks. No one _knocked on the bunker_. Sam rose from the bed and made his way to the door, pulling his gun from his waistband. Dean and Cas waited at the bottom of the stairs. Sam mimed a countdown from 3 to one. Then he opened the door.

And immediately recieved a chestfull of wet... thing. " _Cassie_?" it moaned.

"Uh..." Sam stuttered.

The bundle of soggy black raised its head to reveal, " _Balthazar_!?"

Cas was bounding up the stairs before Sam could finish the name. The angel took the dripping Balthazar from Sam, steadying him. Balthazar clutched at the front of Castiel's coat the keep himself on his feet. "Cas." he breathed, exhaustion making his voice tremble. Cas began to lead Balthazar down the stairs, but Balthazar stopped him. "Wait." Cas paused on the third step, waiting for Balthazar to inch his way down. Cas tilted his head to examine Balthazar more closely. His eyes came to rest on Balthazar's coat covered torso and widened. "Balthazar, you're-"

Balthazar cut him of with a nod and a groan. "Yes."

Cas sighed. "Come on." he lead Balthazar slowly down the stairs and into the depths of the bunker.

"Woah, woah!" Dean started. "Where you taking him?"

Cas turned to give his boyfriend a hard look. "To my room."

Dean protested some more, but Cas was already leading his brother away. He ducked into one of the bedrooms and set Balthazar onto the bed. Cas pulled a blanket from his wardrobe and wrapped around Balthazar's shaking shoulders.

"Father brought me back." Balthazar murmured, burrowing into the blanket. "He gave me this- to keep me _respectable_."

Cas sighed. "Balthazar, I'm-"

"It's fine, Cas." his voice is slighly harsher than he meant and his eyes soften. "It's fine."

Cas sat down next to Balthazar and nodded. It wasn't not fine, not by a long shot. But it wasn't not their biggest issue right now. Cas would try and earn Balthazar's forgiveness later, and trust himself in caring for his brother.

"Will you show me?" Cas asked gently.

An air of reluctance and shame came over Balthazar. Cas immediately hurried to rectify his mistake. "It's alright- you don't have to if you don't want to."

Balthazar shook his head. Cas noted how different he is. Reserved. Shy. _Betrayed_ , Cas thought. "I don't mind really, its just..." he moved the blanket further up on his shoulders and undid his coat. Cas gasped slightly at the huge, swollen mound of Balthazar's stomach.

It was then that the Winchesters burst in. "Cas-" Dean began, losing his voice as he caught sight of Balthazar's stomach. Sam followed his gaze and gaped. Balthazar started and wraped his coat and blanket back around himself, covering his bump. But the damage was done.

"The hell is going on with you?" Dean demanded roughly. Balthazar flinched, clasping his arms around his stomach. Sam held his hand up to Dean to steady him. Cas gave Dean another cold look.

"Balthazar is with child, Dean." he stated blandly.

Dean started spluttering and Sam frowned in confusion.

"Dude, how is that possible?" Sam asked in a voice full of curiosity.

Cas opened his mouth to reply but Balthazar beat him to it. "We're genderless. We just happen to have male vessels." He paused, giving the boys a disaproving glare. "Do you have any ice cream? I could really do with some ice cream."

Sam nodded numbly and walked out of the room. Dean huffed and threw his hands into the air at being left to deal with the pregnant angel. Cas pulled the soaking wet coat of off Balthazar's shoulders completely, despite his weak protests. Cas then dried Balthazar's clothes using his Angel mojo and wrapping him in another blanket. Balthazar smiled at him, with  _love_ in his eyes. The deep love for his brother seemingly untarnished, even though Castiel killed him. Cas is astounded by this, but makes no comment.

"So, how'd you get knocked up?" Dean asked.

Cas glowered at him but Balthazar shrugged. "Daddy's plan for me when he brought me back; teach responsibilty and decency. Keep me on the beaten path, if you like." His face contorted into a grimace and he curled in on himself.

Cas half rose to his feet, hands hovering over Balthazar's shoulders. "Balthazar?"

Balthazar waved him off, straightening up. "I'm fine, Cas."

Cas didn't look convinced. "If you need something,"

"Cas!" The two locked eyes for a moment. "I'm fine."

Dean just shook his head, muttering under his breath about ridiculous angels. At that point, Sam entered the room with a bowl of ice cream. He handed it of to Balthazar. The angel rewarded him with a smirk; one with no snark or sarcasm for once.

"Sorry, its just vanilla." Sam said.

Balthazar shook his head, savouring the first spoonful and sighing contentedly. "Simple things, Sam, simple things."

The brothers looked at each other, both at a loss on what to do. They turned to Cas,  but the angel wasn't taking his eyes of his own brother. Balthazar was clearly not bothered. He was eating the ice cream as though it would be his last meal. It took him all of three minutes to clean out the bowl, continuing to scrape it out until it wasn't physically possible to get anymore out. He placed it on the night stand aand pressed a hand to his back. There was a groan in hs breath. Cas gently hepled him fully onto the bed and wrap the covers over him. "Get some rest." Then, the trenchcoated angel beconed the Winchesters out of the room and lead the way to the main living area.

"Okay, Cas. Explain!" Dean demanded. Cas gave him a sad look. Dean sighed and dropped his harsh tone. "Sorry. It's just- Balthazar pops up out of nowhere after being dead for years and is _pregnant_! Its just a lot to take in."

Cas nodded. "I understand. Father brought Balthazar back and granted him a child to teach him how to be less... _Balthazar_."

Dean just shrugged, Sam not much different.

"And he came here...?" Sam asked.

"For my help." Castiel replied. "Or at least, my comfort. No matter what you may think of him, pregnancy is a difficult thing to handle alone: even for Balthazar. I hope he will be able to stay until he has somewhere safe and permanent to call home." Cas requested.

"Of course." Sam promised before Dean could argue.

 

 

It was a few hours before Balthazar showed any signs of waking up. It was quiet one minute and the next, a panicked voice echoed through the bunker. " ** _Cas_**!"

The angel was running before either of the Winchesters had moved. He flung himself into Balthazar's room before halting. Balthazar had his knees up on the bed, face screwed up in pain, and blowing air through his teeth. " _Help_." he begged, panting through the pain. Cas strode to his side and placed his hand on Balthazar's stomach. He gasped. " _Balthazar_? Why didn't you come sooner?"

Balthazar groaned in relief as the pain ended. "I was scared. I'm sorry."

Cas rubbed his face with his hand. "I'll be back in a minute." And then, he left. Balthazar's eyes widened in fear. "Cas! _Cas_ , _please_!"

Cas almost ran into the Winchesters as he fled Balthazar's room. He did't aknowledge them at all, just continued his quick steps down the hallway.

"Cas?" Dean called. He and Sam gave each other confused looks. A whimper came from Balthazar's room.

"I'll get Cas, you take Preggo in there." Dean decided, taking of after Cas. Sam huffed but tentatively entered Balthazar's room. 

Dean found Cas hunched in on himself, sat in the corner of the library. He looked distraught, more emotion than he normally showed. "Cas, you okay?"

Cas raised his head, pain filling his bright blue eyes. "Balthazar's in labor."

Dean groaned at the news. "Great. Just great. And? That's what you're upset about?"

Cas shook his head. "He needs me. And I can't." Devasted blue met concerned green. Dean shifted uncomfortably, not good with emotional talk.

"I killed him once. Dean- I _can't_ hurt him again. He's my brother."

Dean sighed, sinking into the chair next to Cas, patting his shoulder gently. "Cas, he came to you for help. He didn't have to. He's your brother and he loves you, in his own way. He wouldn't have come if he hadn't forgiven you."

Cas looked at the hunter, begging for his reassurances to be true.

"Look, he's beggin' for you in there, and Sam and I know squat about delivering angel babies. It's gonna end up worse if you don't help."

Cas steeled himself and stood. "Thank you, Dean." He then strode down the hall and enntered the bathroom, fetching a bunch of towels and a bowl of warm water. Then he entered Balthazar's room.

Balthazar was bent over the foot of the bed, panting. Sam was awkwardly rubbing circles on his back.

"What took you so long?" Balthazar moaned.

Cas took over Sam's place at Balthazar's side. The pregnant angel leaned into Cas's touch, taking comfort from his brother's presence.  "I'm sorry." Cas said quietly.

Balthazar waved his hand dismissively. "Doesn't matter now. Contractions are 11 minutes apart. And it _hurts_."

Cas nodded. "I know." He gently helped Balthazar back up on to the bed and pull of his trousers. He draped a blanket over his legs in case the Winchesters came back in. 

Balthazar panted, hands scrabling to clutch the bed covers. "Cassie..." he warned.

"Balthazar, breathe." Cas intructed, rubbing Balthazar's big belly. Balthazar groaned and grunted through his teeth.

"How long have you been in labour?" Cas asked.

Balthazar choked down a cry of pain. "Since yesterday morning." Cas gave him a sympathetic look.

 

The next few hours blurred together. Cas helped Balthazar pace the room and coached him through his contractions. He'd hit the transition and they were almost on top of each other.

Balthazar clutched Cas tightly, groaning and crying in pain. "Bed." he gasped. "Now!"

Cas complied, hefting him back onto the bed. He propped his knees up, letting Cas examine him. "You're fully dilated. There's not long left." Balthazar almost cried in relief and pain. He grabbed hold of Cas's hand and squeezed it tightly. Cas smiled reassuringly and squeezed back.

"When this is over," Balthazar grunted, "I'm going to punch Dad. I really am." His face scrunched up and he groaned and screamed as another contraction overtook him. He began to sob as it went on, reaching his breaking point. Cas could only watch as his brother cried. The trench coated angel felt useless and unable to ease his brother's pain. As the yells faded and turned to panting, Sam crept in. "Everything okay?"

Cas turned to Balthazar, who didn't seem bothered by the Winchester's presence. "Yes. We're fine."

"Oh, God-" Balthazar screamed, contraction ripping through him. He didn't care that Sam was there. Any pride he'd had was long gone.  He felt a building pressure and pushed. Cas saw and turned his attention back to his brother.

"Do you want me to go?" Sam asked and figured the answer would be yes. But he was surprised when Cas gave a short, "No."

Sam blinked at him. Cas nodded towards Balthazar and Sam made his way to the angel's side. Balthazar's hand immediately shot out and cluthched Sam's painfully.  "Breathe, Balthazar." Cas reminded as the contraction eased. Balthazar panted harshly, groaning.

The pushes went on for some time before Cas announced that the baby was crowning. He instructed Balthazar to breathe through his next contraction, to the labouring angel's contempt, as Cas helped ease the baby out.

"Balthazar, push!" Cas commanded. Balthazar screamed, shattering the light bulb in the lamp next to him. Sam shuddered as a tiny fraction of Balthazar's true voice pierced his ears.

At that moment Dean burst in, only to hear the squeal of a newborn baby. "It's a girl!" Cas declared.

"Wow..." Dean remarked.

Balthazar stared with wide, wet eyes as Cas wrapped his daughter up in a blanket and cleaned her off. She was placed onto Balthazar's chest and he ran his finger down her cheek. "Well, aren't you beautiful?" he whispered in awe. He barely noticed as his body gave a light push and expelled the afterbirth into a basin Cas put into place.

Dean crept closer into the room, to Cas's side, staring at the baby. "She's gonna be a real heartbreaker."

Cas and Sam glared at him but Balthazar smiled. "She'd better be."

"Does she have a name?" Cas asked softly.

"Sardonyx." Balthazar replied, not taking his eyes of off his baby.

"That's a word?" Dean snorted. He recieved glares from his brother and boyfriend, but the new father didn't pay him any mind.

"It means red onyx, Dean." Sam explained wearily. Dean huffed in response.

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful child." Cas said softly. Balthazar smiled at him.

 

At 3 in the morning, Cas heard screaming coming from Balthazar's room. He left the library and crept down the hall and into Balthazar's room. The blonde angel was pacing the room, cradling his daughter in his arms.

"Sorry Cassie..." Balthazar mumbled tiredly. Cas noted that he moved stiffly and winced every so often.

"Sit down." Cas demanded. Balthazar groaned as he lowered himself onto the bed. "Dad, I'm sore. Cassie, don't give birth. It really hurts."

Sardonyx then let out another ear piercing cry. "Sh, darling." Balthazar murmured. The two angels sat together for another half hour before she settled.

"Balthazar, I'm sorry." Cas blurted out quietly. Balthazar stared at him in confusion.

"For everything I did to you. I'm so sorry."

Very carefully, without waking the baby in his arms, Balthazar hugged Cas. "It's alright. I've always forgiven you."

 

Balthazar and Sardonyx stayed in the bunker for a week before they left to another Men of Letters base: a house in Michigan. It was fully warded and the small size meant it would be an ideal to raise a child. Just before Cas left after dropping them off, Balthazar held him tight and whispered something into his ear.

"Thank you."

And Case knew he had his brother back.


End file.
